Master Chief: Graffiti Cleanup Crew
Master Chief: Graffiti Cleanup Crew is a comedy/action machinima series made by Guitarmasterx7. It depicts the fictional events of Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Marine Private Richard "Dick" Eater, after the events of Halo 3. The mini-series is part of a larger, more comedy-based series called "Master Chief", and "Graffiti Cleanup Crew" focuses on how Master Chief was dragged into the affairs of an underground graffiti ring. Part 1: "Graffiti Cleanup Crew" In his apartment, Master Chief is watching the cristhian metal station listening to the song Jesus will devour your soul (by Guitarmasterx7) then he is arrested by a cop under charges for 3rd degree murder, traffic violation, rape, assault, littering, public drunkness, destruction of property, loitering, substance abuse, possession, insurance fraud, self abuse, public diffication, tax dodging, possession of illegal firearms, insulting of the mentally disabled, suicide, smoking in a no-smoking zone, manslaughter, pedophelia, general douchebaggery and disrespect to a restuarant owner, all done in a simultaneous tagent. After the cop reads him his charges, he has to feel him down for a weapon, even though he is clearly seen holding an Assault Rifle with a Magnum slung in his holster. When going to court, Master Chief finds that the cop who arrested him is also the judge. The cop sees no reason why he shouldn't play both roles, and calls a young witness named "Little Jimmy" to the stand. Chief can't stand him and tries to shoot him, but the cop ends up killing him instead, insisting that the trial immediately start. Dick walks into the courtroom by the Chief's side, saying that he watched "Judge Judy" all last night and that he will be his attorney. When the cop asks Chief how he will plead, he immediately replies "Guilty". He is then sentenced to 400,000,000,000,000 (400 trillion) hours in service of the Graffiti Cleanup Crew. Chief asks for the death penalty, but is denied. Dick asks to be his parole officer and is granted the position, but Chief unsuccessfully insists on the death penalty. In an unknown location, a crime lord is notified that the Chief has become a part of the Graffiti Cleanup Crew, and says that "the authorities have learned of our intentions". He asks his lieutenant, "Squeegie", about his say in this, but instead calls him a "cock-fag", and telling him that he is abusing his power with his extremely deep voice and calling him the name of a "household cleaning utencil". The Gangster apologizes and says he's his life partner, and Squeegie denies. He also says that Master Chief's recruitment news could be a fluke, because of all the "conspiracy theorists", aiming at Al Gore's involment in politics. The Gangster says that he has had no such involvement since his last screw-up, where the scene goes to a flashback to on eof Gore's mistakes where he sends a member of an eco-friendly team to combat global warming. In the city, Chief is trying to remove graffiti from the walls, which he complains is too strong. Chief and Dick then look off to the distance and sees a gang beat up one of their own. But Chief, instead of killing the other gangsters, kills an Elite writing graffiti on the walls, and teabags him afterward. Returning to his post, Dick wants to learn how to shoot someone, and Cheif helps him out. He shoots a graffiti writer in the leg and Dick shoots him in the leg as well, and fails at snapping his neck.The gangster ends up shooting himself instead. Dick tells Master Chief that he is sorry and that this isn't the first time he let him down then it shows a flashback when Chief has to go to the bathroom, he tells Dick not to touch anything. When he returns, he finds Dick to be stuck inside a pod containing a Flood Tank Form. Chief catches the Indian guy who tricked him into installing Windows Vista, Ali Baba, writing graffiti, and tries to catch him. Instead, he's beat up by Baba and escapes to the airport. But Chief secretly put nail clippers in Baba's pocket, and he gets in trouble with Airport Security. They try to shoot him, but instead shoot their own guard and he escapes. Chief comes back to his apartment and finds that Dick has been kidnapped in a split-second. A call comes in from Valhalla with the Gangster on the other line, warning Chief that he will kill Dick if he doesn't stop eliminating their operatives. When Chief denies, Gangster sends Squeegie to kill Dick in hand-to-hand combat. The film ends with Dick falling to the floor, presumably defeated by Squeegie. See Also *Master Chief: Reload *Master Chief: War